disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Relale/E se...?
E se...? é tipo um fanfiction que eu vou fazer com os episodeos da 3ª temporada dos Guerreiros Wassabi. Os nomes dos episodeos serão os mesmos, pq geralmente eles mudam uma parte do título. Entã vamos lá! (Nossa essa frase ficou horrível). 1º episodeo: Jack and Kim Go Undercover Depois do natal "Oh, Christmas Nuts". Acabou o recesso e eles estão de volta! Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry e Rudy. No dojo Rudy: Sejam bem-vindos de volta! Como foram as férias? Jerry: Férias? Alguns dias longe da escola não são férias! Férias são 5 meses de relax em casa sem fazer nada! Milton: Jerry seja feliz porque você teve esses dias de "relax". Eu tive que ficar ajudando minha tia a depilar as costas delas! E acredite não foi legal! Rudy: Eca! E vocês Jack e Kim, o que vocês vieram fazer no shopping no dia em que estava tudo fechado? Kim: Que dia?... Eu não lembro desse dia, você lembra Jack? Jack: Ahn... Onde está o Eddie? Rudy: É mesmo onde ele está? Milton: O Eddie não vai mais vim pro dojo. Rudy, Jack, Kim e Jerry: O quê? Por que? Milton: A família dele se mudou para um outro bairro, alguma coisa assim, ele não vai mais poder fazer karatê. Rudy: Que pena! Jack: Pois é! Ele tava indo tão bem! Rudy: Não é isso! A mãe dele ainda me devia a ultima aula! No Falafeu Mais tarde, depois do treino, Jack e Kim estão conversando. Jack: Eles não podem saber agora. Kim: Não mesmo ainda mais com a saída do Eddie. Imagina o que aconteceria se eles descobrissem que a gente ta junto! Jack: Eu realmente quero contar, só que... eu não sei como pode ser a reação deles. E eu odeio ter que guardar segredo... Jack é interrompido pelo Jerry. Jerry: Que segredo? Kim olha para o Jack com uma cara tipo dizendo: Vamo inventar uma história! Kim: Acho que tá na hora de dizer! Jack: É mesmo. É que eu e a Kim estamos... Kim: PensandoemfazerumafestasurpresaparaoMilton! É isso! Estamos pensando em fazer uma festa surpresa para o Milton! Jerry: Ah, por um minuto eu achei que você (apontando pro Jack) ia dizer que vocês estavam namorando! Kkkkkkkk. Jack: O quê? Eu e a Kim? Namorando? Kkkkkkkkk A Kim da um chute na perna do Jack. Jack: Não é que a gente é só amigo! Pensamento do Jack: Eita... Quase que ele descobre! Pensamento da Kim: Quaseeee... Jerry: Minha mãe chegou. Até mais! Kim: Essa foi por pouco! Agora além de se esconder a gente vai ter que fazer uma festa surpresa pro Milton! Não tem como ficar pior! Phil: Festa surpresa posso participar? Na escola No armário da Kim. No fim da aula. Jack: Acho que ta na hora da gente contar! Kim: Já sei! Vamos logo pro dojo preparar a festa do Milton e... No dojo Jack, Kim, Rudy, Jerry e Julie: SURPRESAAA!! Milton: Essa festa é pra mim? Eu nunca tive uma festa surpresa! Ainda mais sem ser no meu aniversário! Jerry: Sem ser no seu aniversário? Mas o Jack e a Kim fizeram tudo isso dizendo que era seu aniversário e que... Espera um pouco?! Esse não era o segredo que vocês estavam comentando quando eu entrei no Falafeu era?! Jack: Não, não era. E eu acho que já está na hora de dizer que eu e a Kim estamos... Rudy: Namorando?! Kim: Como você sabe? Rudy: Desde o dia em que você e o Jack estiveram aqui no shopping mesmo ele estando fechado, e todos aqueles encontros na pizzaria e no Falafeu... Gente eu moro aqui nesse dojo - praticamente - eu não faço nada em feriados e em recessos ou nas férias, mas isso não vem ao caso! A questão é que eu conheço vocês muito bem e não tem nada que vocês podem esconder de mim! Por que vocês não flaram antes? Jack: A gente tava com medo de qual seria a reação de vocês! Kim: Nós não sabiamos de como seria a nossa convivência depois disso. Julie: Fiquem sabendo que a nossa convivência será bem melhor agora! Poderemos fazer encontros duplos, andar na roda gigante de quatro lugares... Jack: Tá vendo não queriamos que isso acontecesse! Todos riram! Fim!!! Não sei porque mais prefiro fazer em inglês. Espero que gostem! Quis fazer mais realista possível! If you have no idea about what I wrote you can go use the translate, here is the link: http://translate.google.com.br/#pt/en/ Hope you enjoy! xoxo Category:Blog posts